Do You Like Night?
by Kaguya Of The End
Summary: Night is different from Day. She is dark. She is different from Dawn. She is purely darkness. But can one little naming bring her to light? Used to be seven-shot, evolving to something greater. VPxRS
1. I Meet Night

Hi~! This is my second fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's bad.

The night in compare to the day is dark. But our certainly confident Rune Slayer would say different. One day, he went to a cliff and yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

A moment later, a girl in a white cloak and purple hair tied in low pigtails appeared.

"I am Day, the brightest of all," she said. The Rune Slayer shook his head. The girl flew back up and disappeared.

The next day, he went back up the cliff and yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Like last time, a girl appeared. Except she was wearing a pink and white dress, her purple hair tied into two curly pigtails.

"I am Dawn, the youngest of all, for I am in between Day and Night," she said. The Rune Slayer shook his head once again. This girl flew back up, like her older sister, Day.

Then, the next day, he went back to the cliff, yelling,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

In reply, a girl in black and purple drifted down towards him.

"I am Night, the younger sister of Day, and the older sister of Dawn. State your business," the girl said. The Rune Slayer smiled warmly at her.

"I am here to brighten up you, Night," the Rune Slayer said. Night shook her head solemnly.

"You cannot, for Night is to be dark," Night said back.

"Then, what if, I knew your real name?" the Rune Slayer asked slyly. Night was taken back.

"If, somehow, you knew, I would obliged to make you my husband and grant one wish," Night said slowly. The Rune Slayer grinned happily to himself within.

"But you have seven days to guess, or I have to obliterate you to ashes," Night added. The Rune Slayer nodded.

"But would you allow me to spend time with you?" The Rune Slayer asked. Night nodded hesitantly, even shyly.

"The seven days begin now!" Night announced.

Phew! I'm sorry if this isn't that long. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but it turned into a two-shot.


	2. Day 1: New Feeling

Hi~! I'm surprised I even got reviews in this story! Thank you~! Now here's the second and last part to the story. I hope you enjoy~!

On the first day, the Rune Slayer was to give Night a simple boutique of moonflowers. But, much to his dismay, he realized that he could only see Night at night. So he waited for hours and hours before going to the cliff where he and Night met.

There, Night was dressed simply in her normal attire. The Rune Slayer saw her and ran to her quickly, like his life depended on it.

He kneeled down on one knee and gave the moonflowers to Night. "Here you go, milady," he said. Night accepted it and faintly smiled.

"You have to guess my name for something to happen. I appreciate the flowers though, but please refrain from giving me other gifts or presents. My sisters will think that I have broken the ancient laws, and abandon me. But I _do_ really love moonflowers. How do you know?" Night asked curiously, holding the moonflowers like they were gold.

The Rune Slayer smiled and simply said," Because I love you." Night blushed light pink. Then she thought in her head, what is this sensation I feel inside of me? It's warm and loving though...

They spend the night sitting there, getting to know each other. Suddenly, the Rune Slayer thought of a name.

"Is your name Void?" he asked. Night shook her head. He sighed. Then Night glanced at the sky. The sun was peaking from behind the ocean, slowly rising. She sighed sadly.

"I will have to go. We will meet here again, and bring your mini-planetarium, ok?" Night asked and smile before floating upwards and disappearing in a flash. It was then that the sun was fully up. The Rune Slayer stretched and looked at the sky.

"When will you call me by my name Elsword, Night?" The Rune Slayer whispered.

Up in the skies, Day, Dawn, and Night sat on a cloud.

"So~, who's the boy you've been hanging out with~?" Dawn asked, smiling. She love to hear stories about love, since Dawn was still a bit young to fall in love.

Night blushed brighter than before. "N-none of your business, Dawn!" Day chuckled silently.

"Oh, don't hold us in the air, tell us! We won't tell anyone, since we don't have anyone to tell it to!" Day said playfully. She summoned a larger cloud to sit on. Then Day pointed her finger at Night, showing that she was going to use Lightning Shower. Night, sensing this silent threat, sighed in defeat.

"He is a interesting boy. I wonder why he chose me and not you two? I mean, Day, you are stronger and more powerful. Dawn, you are more beautiful and cuter. So why me?" Night wondered aloud. Day smiled gently.

"Everyone has someone made for them, even the Three Sisters of Time. We just have to believe," Day said. Then she bolted up from her cloud and shouted," That's it! Now I know why the boy already knows your name!"

Night looked confused. "You'll see, you'll see," Day said mysteriously. Dawn giggled and you could see sparkles in her eyes. She loves a good mystery as well as a good romance story.

AAAAAnd, done! I'm sorry if it's still short because I don't have good inspiration except in my mind! But I'll try! Also, I realized I couldn't fit everything in one chapter or else it would be overly long, so I broke it up into seven pieces. It is technically an eight-shot(if that's a thing), but I'll call it a seven-shot(again, is that a thing?) because there are seven days to it.

And now, to my precious reviewers!

**_To warrior of six blades: Thank you for your correction! I'm always missing tiny details! If you notice anything or want to add anything, I would love to hear you out~! :)_**

_**To LikeItOrNot: Yes, the Rune Slayer is Elsword. Let's see, Day is Elemental Master, Dawn is Dimension witch, and Night is Void Princess! **_

_**Thank you for**_** reviewing!**

I also want to ask something to all my viewers, Which class of Aisha is your favorite? The most votes in will get a story written about that class and whatever pair that I'll hold a vote up for later.

**_R&R~!_**


	3. Day 2: Romantic Night

OMG! Thank you, all the reviewers and viewers~! Just to add because I need to get it out of me, I've got votes for EM, DW, and VP! These are the votes!

Dimension Witch: 2

Void Princess: 2

Elemental Master: 1

I'll wait until day 5 to have all votes in~! Now to the story!

That night, Elsword, the Rune Slayer, waited at their usual meeting place. Night arrived about five minutes later. But this time, Night was dressed quite differently.

She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress. It was plain, but it had frills, laces, ruffles, all that stuff on the hem. It reached just above her knee. This was what she wore when not in her normal attire. Her hair was still in its normal spiky twintails. But just to let in a little secret, Day and Dawn forced her to wear the dress.

Elsword looked at her with his jaw opened, eyes wide as mirrors. He was blushing furiously. Night also blushed.

"S-stop looking at me like that! If it wasn't for Day or Dawn, I wouldn't be wearing this! But...," Night said. Then she blushed. "D-do I-I l-loo-look good?" And in her mind, I can't believe I said that! What is wrong with me?!

Elsword blushed a deeper red if possible and answered in a confident tone," Of course! You look like the endless night, full of beauty!" He definitely has a way with words, don't you think?

The both kept blushing, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Suddenly, some type of force pushed Elsword so hard that he landed on Night. He then realized he was on top of her, and that their lips were millimeters away. Night also realized this and blushed more than she ever did. Elsword's face looks like its on flames.

"Umm...I'm so-" Elsword's sentence was broken off when the force again pushed him, on the head this time, so that he kissed Night. Elsword's eyes widen. He quickly got off her.

Night was stunned. Her heart was beating really fast, and...she realized that the kiss wasn't so bad. She touched her lips and looked at Elsword. Elsword's heart thumped.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said.

"Why are you sorry?" Night asked, confused.

"B-because I kissed you...," Elsword replied. Night smiled. A real and happy smile.

"I can't say it was _bad_. Just...not what I anticipated. But it was quite, what's the word that Dawn likes to use? ...Sweet," Night said, smiling happily.

Elsword had no idea what went into him, but he said," Then shall I go for another kiss, princess?"

Night blushed at that. "T-that's not what I mean!"

But he had no idea whatsoever what made him push her to the ground and kissed her yet again. It was sweet and passionate, more than the previous one.

He broke of for 5 seconds to give her breath before resuming. Night pushed him away. He looked at her innocent eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, instinct, I guess," Elsword said, looking a bit guilty. Night smiled, though.

"So you want me that badly? You have to guess my real name, though~!" she said teasingly. Then she looked at the sky. "Day is coming. I have to go. Where is the mini-planetarium?"

Elsword said," Oops. I forgot it. I'll bring it next time."

Night shook her head. "No need as long as you're here." She looked at the sky for a moment, then turned to Elsword.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Elsword_." Then she floated up the sky and disappeared.

Elsword realized what she said just before she disappeared. He grinned widely.

"Finally," he whispered. "Will you be my bride?"

Up in the clouds, Dawn jumped with joy as Night returned. Day smirked knowingly.

"He's so sweet! I wish I could land myself on a guy like that! Too bad he's taken. Do you like him?" Dawn asked Night excitedly.

Night blushed. "Yes? Should I like him?"

"After what you've been through, I'm pretty sure you've fell for him _hard_," Day said, emphasizing the word hard. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Then, I guess so. He's just...what do you always say, Dawn?" Night asked.

"Sweet?" Dawn answered. Night nodded.

The three girls sighed.

"Well, I'm still wondering who pushed him and made him kiss you the first time~," Day said quietly, smirking. Night looked confused.

"What?" Night asked.

"Nothing. So, Dawn, you like that type of guy?" Day said, deciding to change the subject. Dawn nodded slowly. Night shrugged and decided to join in the conversation.

It was quite a romantic night.

Cut! _I__ finished this chapter! Yay! I'll try to update and write more! Now to my precious reviewers! And *hint, hint* D*y was the one who pushed Elsword on top of Night. Don't tell anyone~!_

**_To Guest 1: Dimension Witch~! Dimension Witch is actually my favorite, but I don't count!_**

**_To VeteranNeko: I was wondering, why do you like Void Princess? Not that I don't understand why you like her._**

**_To Guest 2: Thank you! I do my best to please~! You should read more ElsAi, most of those ElsAi stories out there are amazing~! I'm speaking from personal experience~!_**

**_To Astaria Mel Kanariane: Lol! I didn't think there was! By the way, which Aisha class is your favorite?_**

**_To The Wicked Queen: Thank you so much~! And I agree with you that Void Princess is one of the favorites around! Also, what made you to like Void Princess?_**

**_To ReikaElementalVocaloid: True, she really gives you the air that she's smart! She's also very powerful~!_**

**_To Risingwind: Of course! I'll try to update as much as I can, balancing this and homework!_**

**_To warrior of six blades: Hi again~! I also love Dimension Witch! I guess it does make sense that Night only appears at night. I'm trying to think of a reason though._**

**_And thank you! I was so excited! Don't forget to vote! (BTW, I won't be making a poll for this)_**

**_R&R~! _**


	4. Day 3: A Glimmer in the Darkness

I love you guys, really. I can't believe I have some reviews! This is Day 3: A Glimmer in Darkness, dedicated to my viewers(and most definitely my reviewers)! Here are the votes so far:

Void Princess: 3

Dimension Witch: 3

Elemental Master: 2

Close call! Still have a tie! Now to...the story!

Day 3 now. 4 more days before the limit.

Elsword sat at his and Night's usual meeting place, waiting patiently. A moment later, Night appeared, floating down from the sky.

"Hi~!" Night said cheerfully. Instantly, Elsword knew it wasn't Night. There was no way his Night would greet him so happily. She would be cool and dark. She wouldn't grin like some idiot.

"Who are you?" Elsword growled threateningly. The Night-not-Night frowned.

"Eh, I tried," the Night-not-Night said, shrugging. A moment later, the Night-not-Night turned into a different girl that looked like Night, but had her twintails curled. She was dressed in white and pink, two colors Night would almost not be caught in.

"I'm Dawn, younger sister of Day and Night. I heard you had a thing for Night-one-sama. Is that true?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes...but why are you here? And why can you appear at nighttime when Night can only appear at nighttime?" Elsword inquired.

"Silly, I'm _D__awn!_ I can appear at late daytime and early nighttime because I'm dawn, which is in between them. It _is_ only 5:00. I have to leave at 6:00~!" Dawn explained with a smile. This girl never stops smiling. It annoys Elsword.

"Where's Night?" he asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said.

"I'm sure I wasn't clear, WHERE IS NIGHT?" Elsword boomed, many fire runes appearing next to him. Dawn frowned.

"No manners for sure. Night will come soon. Wait forever~!" Dawn then disappeared.

W-what does that mean? Elsword thought.

He waited for the whole night, and Night didn't come. He waited the morning, but it was no use.

The next night, he waited. THEN, Night appeared, but she was a mess. Her hair was down and stringy, and she had dirt on her clothes.

"Elsword!" Night flew at him at top speed, knocking him down right away with a hug.

"Please let me stay this way for a while," Night said, crying.

"Ok. But we can hug later, we need to get you cleaned up," Elsword said to Night gently. Night looked up at him, and nodded faintly.

"I'll show you my house; I live near you," Elsword said, and pulled her by the hand to a large mansion near their usual meeting place.

"Did you build this?" Night asked, amazed by the mansion.

"Yes. Although it took 3 days, it was worth it. Now let's get you inside and cleaned up!"

After 3 hours, Night was cleaned, her pale skin without flaw.

"I'll wash your clothes, so stay in their for a while!" Elsword said to Night.

"Ok!" Night stayed in the bath tub.

10 minutes later...

"Your clothes are ready!" Elsword yelled.

Night got out of the bath tub and walked outside, but Elsword was still there. She shrieked and threw the nearest thing at him. Which happened to be a table. Elsword dodged just at the last second. He avoid looking at her.

"You creep," Night muttered and snapped her finger. The clothes were on her in a second.

"I'm sorry," Elsword muttered, his face as red as his hair. But he _did_ see something...

"It's ok now," Night said. She had her usual clothes on.

"Quick," Elsword commented. Night smiled.

"Now that I'm here...want to go outside?" Night asked. Elsword nodded. When they were outside, Elsword looked at the sky in surprise,

"What is that glimmer in the sky?" he asked, pointing to a small sparkle in the night sky. Night shrugged.

"I'm the embodiment of the Night, so whatever happens to me, happens to the night," Night said.

"Could that glimmer be your love for me?" Elsword asked, flashing her a lady-killer smile. Night blushed and pushed him playfully.

"I doubt it. I'm not allow to fall in love," Night said.

Suddenly, Elsword smiled slyly.

He was meant to kiss her cheek, but Night turned around and he kissed her on the lips, but he didn't care that much. Night turned red and flap her arms. She pushed his away. The glimmer in the nightsky grew larger.

"I was right, then," Elsword smiled. Night blushed almost as red as Elsword's hair.

"I won't not say that your aren't wrong," Night said, crossing her arms and turning away. Elsword laughed heartily.

Up in the sky, Day and Dawn high-fived. "They've actually only got 3 days left now that we took away Day 4. We wish you two luck," Dawn and Day said.

**Now the important part, what happened to Night during Day 4?**

**Please post it in comments. Whoever gets it right, you'll your favorite pairing in this story for one chapter~!**

**Now to my reviewers~!**

_**To Gamer Lover123: Another Void Princess lover~! She's adorable, although I get a little frustrated that they think she has a dark personality when she's force to wear the clothes because of Angkor and that she uses dark magic. Your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To VeteranNeko: I see. Dimension Witch's signature is pretty much Magical Makeup. So it's a matter of elimination?**_

_**To Risingwind: I hate homework! But then, listen, when I was debating in class, the whole class said we shouldn't have homework. But then, my teacher said," You still have to learn, and you also have to study for tests." Then he left it like that, leaving us with no room to protest. I still like debating though...**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: It does say that her original art had glasses. I personally like the glasses, since I need some myself, but she does looked cuter without it. It feels like she'd read more books, no?**_

_**To KuroyumeHime: Oooh, another hime~! I'm KaguyaHimeAi, though. It was Day who pushed him, but don't tell day, or else I'll die! I seriously hate her Lightning Shower, I die everytime I get hit with it. Your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: I'I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry I brought back your painful memories! Please forgive me...**_

_**To LikeItOrNot: I love Dimension Witch~! And your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**To XxOnlyYouForeverxX: Thank you~! Do you have a favorite Aisha(class)~?**_

_**To Guest: Thank YOU for reviewing! It's only because people have trust in me that I could do all this! And I hope you like other ElsAi stories, I may be making a new ElsAi fanfic soon~!**_

_**And that is it~! Thank you, my friends~! 'Till next time!**_

_**R&R~!**_


	5. Day 5: Darkness Arises

Hello! Thank you for your reviews! I think I'm about to cry. Anyways, this is the last chapter to vote. I will put in the votes now...

Dimension Witch: 4

Void Princess: 3

Elemental Master: 2

DW it is! Now the pairing~! Who should the DW be paired up with? Please give me the character, then class so I could account all votes. Thank you~! And to the story~!

The next night, Night appeared, dressed beautifully in a black strapless gown, a large bow on her right side of her waist. Elsword's mouth hung opened. This is the second time.

"If you do that everytime, I won't even bother dressing up," Night warned, crossing her arms. Elsword shut his mouth in an instant, since he liked seeing Night dress up in beautiful gowns, her creamy-

While Elsword was in lalalaland, Night was thinking about stuff.

"A matter of 2 days left. If not the way it already is, I'll have trouble. I...," Night said aloud, not making any sense. Suddenly, two girls, one older than Night, and one younger, appeared.

"Onee-sama~!" the younger one smiled slyly. The older one giggled.

"I know you've already met us, but we're here to visit you, Elsword, boyfriend of our sister," the older one said. And guess what? She's Day, obviously. The younger one would be...Dawn~!

"He's not my boyfriend!" Night yelled, blushing. She didn't hear Elsword add a 'yet'. But apparently Dawn and Day heard.

"I'll tell you something interesting, k?" Day said and ran over to Night, pushed her on top of Elsword.

"Welcome us, and we'll have you two be the best couple ever!" Day said happily. Then Day and Dawn disappeared. Elsword and Night looked confused, but during the time they were down, Elsword's hands had found their way to Night's waist, hugging her tightly.

Night blushed very, _very_, red. Crimson red, probably.

"Ah...sorry!" Night said, getting off him as soon as possible.

"You know, I feel like that happens too often," Elsword said, laughing. Night looked at him, blushing, then started to laugh too.

"Is your name Aisha?" Elsword asked suddenly. Night's hands flew to her mouth, and she nodded silently. Elsword's eyes widened, then he started dancing in joy.

"Finally, you're mine," he said, kissing Night. Night decided to enjoy this, since she knew what was coming next would be very bad.

In fact, what was coming next involves betrayal, love, pain, and regret. None of which, except for love, that Night, or Aisha, wanted to feel.

"Will you promise me that you'll always wait for me?" Night/Aisha asked. Elsword looked confused, then nodded. Night/Aisha smiled.

"Then we should be fine," Night/Aisha smiled painfully. Elsword, being as dense as he is, didn't notice and smiled back happily.

Up in the clouds...

"Stupid onii-sama's curse came true! We'll do our best to protect Night, right?" Dawn asked, throwing a chair. Day nodded.

"As long as they have faith in each other, they should be able to stay in one piece. But we can't let our guard down. We will remain in stand by in case onii-sama comes. If he does, you know to activate emergency mode. Are you prepare for what is to come?" Day replied. Dawn nodded.

"Onii-sama may have separated me from my love, but he won't do the same for Night," Day said aloud without thinking. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"If we have to, we'll use _that_. Onii-sama, prepare to see the last day of your life," Dawn and Day said in synch.

**_Yes...their brother known as Twilight._**

**_I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'M NOT HAVING ANY IDEAS, SO I'M SO SORRY!*cries* Plus, I just realized that Q&A aren't allowed, so I'm sorry! I'm still a newbie, so... :( Sorry!_**

**_Anyways, to my reviewers~!_**

**_To DaFunOtaku: Your vote has been accounted for~! And thank you~! I'll try to update, though it'll be a little hard at the moment. I'll probably update 2 or 3 times a week. Sometimes 1. Anyways, I'll try my best~!_**

**_To Risingwind: True. But my teacher says you have to learn and that stuff. But I do my homework last. And I get almost all correct. I'm not exactly afraid of failing grades. As long as you pay attention in class, homework should be a snap. Now enough about homework, it's giving me brainache. Thank you for supporting me(at least that's what I think I'm suppose to say)~!_**

**_To ReikaElementalVocaloid: I'm actually strict. Came from having two strict teachers, but they're awesome. You're lucky you've got an Elemental Master! I can't even upgrade my Battle Magician to Dimension Witch! Also, I'm thinking of upgrading one of my Aishas into a High Magician. Can I have your opiniion on it?_**

**_To warrior of six blades: Thank you for catching that mistake! I can type fast, but not accurate... I'm still really sorry about the previous chapter though. Sorry! And yes, Elsword did get to see something...Mwahahahaha!(hehe...)_**

**_To LucasTheCookie3: What an adorable name~! I think you should go with the name~! And I think you should make an account. I use to be like you until I made an account! You have no idea how happy you'll feel when you get reviews until you make an account~! And if you do get reviews, treasure them like a philosopher's stone~! I'll be there supporting you(at least I think that's what I'm suppose to say)~!_**

**_To VeteranNeko: Thank you~! If you have an Elemental Master, it's possible to not spam Magic Missile, but most people love that skill. By the way, out of allllllllllllllllll the characters in Elsword, which one is your favorite?_**

**_To Gamer Lover123: I reply to anyone~! I treasure my reviewers. In the actual game or in a fanfiction(I just realized how weird that question is)? _**

**_To roundknightz: Thank you for following me, adding me to your favorite authors list, following the story, and adding the story into your favorite stories! Are you new?_**

**_Now, a question: Who goes with Dimension Witch?_**

**_R&R~!_**


	6. Day 6: Twilight

AAAAAnd I'm back with another chapter! I have...

Dimension Witch with:

Chung(don't know what class)-1

Elsword: IS-2

Add: DE-1

The 6th day has arrived! What will happen?

On a cloud, holding a pure black scythe, was a boy. He is Twilight.

"He's coming! Act normal!" Day said, panicking.

"We all are. You're the only one who's not acting normal..." Dawn said, laughing a bit. Day stopped panicking and smiled sheepishly at Dawn.

"Oops...Anyway, we can't Twilight-onii-san see Night and I-don't-remember-what-his-name-is!" Day said. Dawn slapped her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why and how you're the oldest. His name is _Elsword_, and I _know _that we can't let Twilight-onii-chan see Night-nee-san and Elsword-nii-san," Dawn said, trying to calm down her older sister.

"You changed how you called Night and Elsword," Day noted aloud.

"I might as well since Elsword and Night are going to be together," Dawn replied. They heard a _thump_.

"Yo!" Twilight greeted Dawn and Day, grinning. Day grew stiff. Dawn sighed.

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" Dawn said, smiling widely and hugging Twilight. Did I mention that Dawn is great at deceiving people? No? Well, now you know.

Twilight hugged her back and grinned wider. "Been a while since I saw you, Dawn and Day!"

Day forced a smile and nodded back. "Welcome back, Twilight-onii-san." Twilight frowned.

"No need to be so polite to your brother!" he said, patting Day on the back, then smiling again. Day winced but didn't say anything.

"By the way, where is Night?" Twilight asked, suddenly realizing that Night wasn't there.

"In Mars!"

"At a museum!"

Day and Dawn looked at each other.

"At a museum!"

"In Mars!"

Day and Dawn looked at each other again. Twilight looked at them suspiciously.

"Which one of you is lying?" he asked. Day shook her head and tried to smile. Dawn smiled sweetly.

"What we meant to say is that Night is in a Mars exhibit in a museum. We tend to confuse you, right?" Dawn asked sweetly. I hope this works, Dawn thought. Twilight hummed a bit.

"Which museum?" he asked. Dawn cast a quick glance at Day(one that Twilight couldn't see), telling her to let her handle it. Day nodded.

"We don't quite remember. I believe it started with a S," Dawn said, pretending to look thoughtful. Twilight slapped HIS forehead.

"Never mind. When she gets back, tell me. I'll be out hunting for lost souls," Twilight said, flying away. Day and Dawn sighed in relief. Then Dawn looked at Day.

"Seriously? Mars?" Dawn said incredulously. Day smiled sheepishly the second time in this chapter.

"What? I couldn't think of anything..." Day said. Dawn sighed.

"If you can't, leave it to me next time," Dawn said, putting her hands to her hip. Day nodded obediently.

"And you're the younger one?" Day found herself asking.

"My thoughts exactly," Dawn nodded in agreement.

"By the way, why didn't we call him onii-sama?" Dawn and Day wondered at the same time. And that question will be answered by you, readers.

"I just got word from onee-san and Dawn that Twilight-nii-sama is coming our way. Well, not exactly our way," Night, or should I say Aisha, said. Elsword nodded.

"I'll protect you at all cost, even if it means I have to give up my life," he said solemnly. Aisha pushed him playfully yet sadly in some way.

"You won't die on me unless I decide to kill you myself," Aisha said, crossing her arms. Elsword laughed a bit.

"I doubt I would because I would live my life just for you," Elsword said romantically. Aisha slightly blushed. Those type of words always makes her melt inside, like boiling chocolate.

"W-whatever. I'll contact them to make sure that plan beta is ready," Aisha said, taking out a small tablet-look alike.

"What's that?" Elsword asked, leaning in close to Aisha. Aisha blushed but managed to keep it under control.

"It's what we sisters call the Globe although it isn't near as useless as one. It could send messages fast, and it prevents people to track me. Not that anyone would," Aisha explained. Elsword nodded, but he didn't understand a single thing.

"I know you don't understand. It's written all over your face," Aisha said, laughing a tiny bit. Then she let all the laughter that was trapped inside of her.

"You know me so well," he said, kissing her cheek. But Aisha was too busy laughing to notice. Se wiped a tear of joy away. Then she suddenly froze in motion.

"He's coming!" she hissed quietly. Elsword looked confused.

"Twilight-nii-sama," Aisha said under her breath. Elsword nodded. But before they could go into hiding. Something, or someone, stopped Aisha.

"Where are you going, my little sweet Night?" Twilight appeared behind Aisha. Aisha froze again and slowly turned around, mustering some courage to smile. Didn't work out so well.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Twilight asked. Elsword narrowed his eyes at Twilight, examining him in case he had to go to battle.

"I don't. He's...just a good friend," Aisha said, backing away from Twilight.

"Then why haven't I seen him before?" Twilight asked, raising his scythe to a starting position of fighting. Elsword also got ready to fight.

"Umm..." Aisha had no answer for that question. But even if she had one, she wouldn't be able to stop what came next.

"I'm her boyfriend and fiancé. Who are you?" Elsword asked, his sword appearing. Some fire runes appeared near him, ready to fire. Aisha wanted to slap her irresistible boyfriend.

"I'm her brother and if you don't have my blessing, you can't marry her," Twilight said. Elsword growled.

"I can if I want to. I already have Dawn and Day's blessing anyways," Elsword said.

"You need the man in the family to give you a blessing. Unfortunately for you, I'm that man," Twilight said, growling back.

"Then I'll simply defeat you," Elsword said, preparing to charge. Twilight narrowed his eyes.

"Defeat me? I welcome you to try," Twilight smirked. Elsword charged and Twilight did the same thing.

**Who will win?**

_**AAAAnd done! Sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger. I'm also very sorry I didn't update any sooner! It's hard to when you have homework like mine. Anyways, to thy reviewers!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: Thank you for your correction! Honestly saying, I never notice my mistake until someone tells me I made a mistake. THEN I look for my mistake. What is your favorite pairing with DW?**_

_**To Risingwind: I completely agree with you. I have homework over the weekends... Your vote has been accounted for~! And yay! IS and DW kissed! I recommend you write a story of your own~! (I'm sorry I sprang that out of nowhere)**_

_**To Astaria Mel Kanariane: I understand your frustration, but I need to keep my word on it. On the other hand, your vote had been accounted for~! But why Chung and Aisha? And which class?**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: There really aren't enough. I think it's because EMs use up so much mana. I personally find it hard to play EM.**_

_**To LucasTheCookie3: I will update as much as I can! I hope to PM you~! And thank you for our very kind compliment~! I'll try my best!**_

_**To DaFunOtaku: Your vote has been accounted for~! They're also my favorite pair, but I don't count~!**_

_**To The Wicked Queen: Why DE? And your vote has been accounted for~!**_

_**Alrighty! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try my best! Now, don't forget to vote for who goes with Dimension Witch~!**_

_**R&R~!**_


	7. Day 7: Semper Amare

The last final day. Are you prepared?

Dimension Witch with:

Chung(Still don't know what class)

Elsword-IS

Add-DE

If I don't get more votes, I'll have to literally start a pole. Wait! That's what I'll do! Go to my profile at night or the next day!

Now to story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Where were we? Ah, yes, the battle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aisha screamed. But it was too late. Twilight and Elsword were already against each other.

Elsword slashed at Twilight, but Twilight dodged at lightning speed. Elsword gritted his teeth. Twilight appeared behind him, using the blunt side of his sword to knock on his head, hard. Elsword, luckily, dodged at the least second. But not before he lost a few strands of hair.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE! TWILIGHT! STOP!" Aisha cried, not caring for the world what happens when she calls her older brother by his first name without being respective. Twilight, of course, ignored her and kept fighting.

Elsword threw some runes over to Twilight. A few were slashed, but one remained, rolling at Twilight's feet. Twilight, unfortunately, didn't notice the remaining rune.

"_Ignis Rune: Ignire!_" Elsword commanded. The rune at Twilight's foot ignited, blowing him backwards. He landed right near Aisha, who looked at him, aghast. Elsword stepped up to Twilight, his crimson red eyes blazing. He raised his sword and slashed.

"You thought you could get rid of me?" Twilight, from beneath the sword, asked. He was bleeding a lot, but he was still _clearly_ alive.

"Why are you still alive?" Elsword asked, struggling to break the sword from Twilight's grasp.

"Because I can't die. Also because...good job," Twilight said, getting up while pushing the sword away. Elsword looked at him, baffled.

"I mean, you passed the test! If you didn't, I would've never let you marry my precious Night, or Aisha as you know her," Twilight said, clapping Elsword on the back. "So, good job."

But Elsword was looking at Aisha. "Were you into this?" he asked, not really looking mad. Aisha nodded slowly.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, ashamed. Elsword simply just ran at her, hugging her in a tight bear-hug.

"I don't care, as long as you're with me," Elsword breathed into her hair. Aisha nodded and smiled faintly. It was a sweet, innocent, and sincere smile. One of which was a first for her.

"That's sweet~!" A girl said from nowhere. Turns out, Day and Dawn were there, prepared if anything bad _really_ happens. Dawn clapped her hands and smiled widely. Day nodded happily for her younger sister.

"Wait, but can this really be that easy?" Day suddenly realized, her guard coming back up. "Is it possible for a true love have a happy ending this quick?"

Dawn glanced at her older sister. "Are you ok?"

Day shook her head slowly. "No. It feels like there would be a harder task. Something nearly impossible that only true, _true _love will prevail from. If only I could calculate what _might_ come next..." she closed her eyes, thinking.

"Aren't you thinking too much of it?" Dawn asked Day. She was pretty sure true love wouldn't have this many flaws. It was **true **love**. **Suddenly, Aisha disappeared.

"Aisha?" Twilight and Elsword looked around, confused, yet angry, at what happened.

"Of course! Twilight, did you activate the field force?" Day asked her older brother. Twilight nodded. Day frowned.

"Then we have a traitor within grounds," Day said. That made no sense to anyone, especially to Day, who was the one who said it.

"Well, Elsword can't be the traitor. He loves Aisha, or Night, too much. Day-onee-chan can't be the traitor because she was the one who deduced this. I doubt she would've said this if she wanted Night-nee-san gone. That leaves me and Twilight-nii-sama," Dawn said. Day looked at her weirdly.

"Why you?" she asked. Dawn smiled mysteriously.

"I could've accidently use Worm Hole or something," Dawn replied. Day slapped her forehead, but it wasn't impossible.

"Then why Twilight?" Day decided to ask although she knew the answer.

"You know, because he loves Night-nee-san the most. Although I highly doubt it because-"

"-he wouldn't steep so low," Day finished Dawn's sentence. Dawn nodded. Elsword was growing inpatient.

"WHO'S THE STUPID TRAITOR?" Elsword bellowed. Day and Dawn covered their ears for the sake of not going deaf. Dawn sighed. She'll just play bad guy for the sake of Night-nee-san.

Dawn laughed maniacally. "Well, I'd rather not die, if you please."

Elsword glared at her, his eyes blazing with anger. Inside, Dawn felt fear, but she had to bear it. After all, she had to play bad guy.

"DIE!" Elsword screamed and ran at her, slashing and hacking. One struck Dawn down. She waved.

"Bye bye. I'll see you soon," Dawn vanished. Suddenly, Day was laughing.

"Night, or Aisha, is inside you, Elsword. Sorry, but it seems technical difficulties wouldn't allow her out. How about I tell you the truth of her curse?" Day said, chanting a spell.

Elsword nodded, but was confused.

Here are the crazy questions that are going in his head:

How could she laugh when her sister's dead?

How can Aisha be _in_ me?

Why would she be in me?

Where did Dawn vanish to?

And so on. Will you try to answer?

_**Sorry! I had writers block, and my friends were over. I had only time for PMs though. Anyways, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Also, I decided to expand this further to maybe 10 chapters! Maybe. Anyway, to precious reviews!**_

_**To Risingwind: Thank you~! I can't wait to read your story! Are you done yet? Also, why haven't you PM me? I was somewhat lonely :(... Anyways, thank you~!**_

_**To ReikaElementalVocaloid: Maybe they switched personalities, maybe not. You can't tell with Aishas. How did you TRY to teleport with Eve? Honestly, I can't really imagine-WAIT! I had a bizarre image of Eve teleporting around. It scared me, she was chasing me.**_

_**To roundknightz: I agree with you and your classmates. This is REALLY embarrassing, but when I first played Elsword, I had a crush on IS. Honestly, anyone whose reading this would see, but promise not to tell anyone! Embarrassing...**_

_**To The Wicked Queen: I haven't been reading much fanfics so I have no idea how to do AddxAisha XD. But it would be an interesting pair to try to write. Unfortunately, I'm a permanent ElsAi fan, unless something changes my heart. But I'm doing this base on the poll I'm creating soon.**_

_**To Gamer Lover123: Thank you~! When I first started this story, I knew this story wouldn't have reviews, but I was surprised. Like, a lot. So thank you~!**_

_**To warrior of six blades: Actually, I've decided to create a poll for that. Trying to collect all the votes from the reviews without messing up is hard, and my brain feels like it's bust. Anyways, I decided to give DW a smart moment because most people assume just because she's magical based and all it means she's got no brains. But I personally don't think that. EM will return to her strict and smart-ish personality. Meanwhile, I need to find big words to use. Any ideas, sensei?**_

_**To DaFunOtaku: I UPDATED! YAY! FINALLY! Anyways, I'll try my hardest to update more, but school is reviving tomorrow. *sigh* Homework and more to do. I also need to babysit my siblings and help my mom cook, but I'll still try to update! Might take me 2-3 days sometimes, though. Sorry!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Thank you! I'm so sorry for not updating! Will you ever forgive me? :( :( :( :( :(**_

_**Also, R&R~!**_


	8. Apology Letter To Readers

Dear Readers,

Heya! I have the next chapter started, but I'm running out of ideas. So unfortunately, I won't be uploading as much from now on. Maybe here or there, but I may not until I have so many ideas. If you want to chat, I'll accept it. I'm so sorry! Also, my story is getting old...so who knows? Anyhoo, I won't be uploading that much. Also because Winter Break is starting and I'm scheduled to several play-dates and sleepovers here and there. So I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Once I become into the business again, I'll be uploading around everyday!

Sincerely,

KaguyaHimeAi~


	9. Day 8: New Travels

Hello~! I'm back with a new chapter~! (^-^) I'm sorry I didn't make the poll yet, but I will soon, probably (actually, probably never now). I'm also very sorry I was absent for a month, but I was collecting data about love/romance stories through anime and manga. It was necessary. Unfortunately, this chapter is not meant for romance...**But!**

Anyhoo, let's a go to the story~!

l

l

l

l

l

V

Well, 2 questions will be answered now.

"Well, you see, poor Aisha is inside you because of her curse. The curse is to struck upon her the day she falls in love. If you don't guess her name in seven days, the divine punishment is to be held. BUT, you guessed her name. Do you remember the day Aisha was gone?" Day tried to explain, putting her glasses on, pointing at air that started to swirl to form two small tornados.

"Yes...she was dirty and all..." Elsword nodded.

"Well, that was because she passed through a place we call Forbidden. She got semi-divine punishment because of Dawn," Day said, concentrating more on the two tornados.

"That girl..." Elsword said angrily.

"That's when you'd stop. If Dawn didn't step in, it would've been full divine punishment. She would've been tortured, left to starve to death. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, yes?" Day said, smiling at her complete tornados. The tornados spun fast, yet slow. They were big, yet small. They had little humidity, so it was pretty cool inside. It was also very comfortable...

Elsword nodded slowly, and a bit guiltily.

"Well, you have lovely Dawn to thank for that. Also, I'm laughing because Dawn played a funny trick on you. A _very_ funny trick that only people who are close to her would know. Want to know?" Day asked, her tornadoes dangerously close to Elsword. Elsword shook his head very quickly.

"I'll tell you anyways. You see..." Day stopped. The tornadoes were one millimeter away from Elsword. And then...it swept him up and into the sky.

"Well, that was awkward..." Day said, smiling wryly. She waited until Elsword appeared back on Earth.

"So, how was Aisha's home?" Day asked.

"It...it was...heavenly," Elsword said. Day laughed at the reply.

"Well, of course. You _were_ technically in Heaven, you know. Maybe not exactly heaven, but close enough. That is where we live," Day explained.

"I see...whatever," Elsword said.

"Rude. Anyhowever, the funny trick, in our opinion, is that you two literally became one together. Do you follow?" Day asked. For some reason, Elsword blushed the color of his hair.

"Why are you blushing?" Day asked.

"B-because, do you know what you may or may not have just implied?!" Elsword said. Now, to little kids, if you do not understand, then I won't bother explaining since you're not suppose to know anyways. And, in the case you do know, that is exactly what Elsword thought. What a creep.

"I-Pervert! Idiot! Stupid dolt! I said _literally_! I will purposely emphasize that. _LITERALLY_," Day said. Elsword blushed a color that the human race did not even know; a red so red that it could be a complete different color.

"I-I know that!" Elsword replied, trying uselessly to defend himself. Day rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now, to the point. Dawn _literally_ combine you two into one, as poor Night, or Aisha, is inside you. Normally I wouldn't bother, but it seems you and Night/Aisha accidentally caused poor Dawn to fly away in another dimension. When you hit her with your runes/sword or whatever, some of your combined energy with Night/Aisha gathered into a sphere of energy and sent poor Dawn away, " Day explained. She looked at Elsword, who had no idea what she was saying.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? You're going to be my brother-in-law soon, so you have to smarten up," Day scoffed. "Do you really need me to repeat everything I just said in one sentence?"

"I would be glad if you did that," Elsword replied, not knowing in his dense brain that Day actually insulted him.

"Ok...Night/Aisha in you; you and Night/Aisha caused Dawn to fly into a very,_ very_ far away place on accident," Day simplified.

"You could've just said that in the beginning," Elsword said.

"What! I explained to you _exactly_ what happened so you could repent, but you really had no idea what I was saying?!" Day burst. She was getting very annoyed by her soon-to-be-younger-brother-in-law. Elsword took a step back and covered his ears.

"Listen when I talk to you!" Day yelled. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down, but Elsword was hiding behind a ginormous boulder.

"Have you calmed down?" Elsword asked from behind the boulder. Day glared at him and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes. Now, to get to the_ final_ point, since you won't listen, we will have to travel to a new realm, or dimension, to retrieve Dawn. Only Dawn can get Night/Aisha out of you, so we'll need her," Day said. Elsword got out from behind the boulder and nodded.

"When do we go?" he asked. Day looked at him incredulously.

"How do I know? While I'm going with you, I plan to only stay there for a week," Day replied. "You go find a way."

"Why me? She's your sister!" Elsword said angrily.

"She's going to be your younger sister-in-law! And also, can you imagine a world without dawn and night, but just day?" Day replied, her anger meter rising steadily.

"Wouldn't that be good? Just day," Elsword said.

"How much of an idiot are you?! Three reasons: first of all, I'd be working my butt off! Second of all, sure, we have Night, but she's trap. We need Dawn to get her out. And third of all, if everyday was a day, you wouldn't be able to go forward! We would stay in the same day for...forever! It would be a tragedy, a time paradox! And people wouldn't get to sleep in peace under Night! Ugh!" Day screamed," well, the main point is, we absolutely need to get Dawn back here. I may be able to hold their job for a while, but definitely not forever. Do not blame if the days seem longer by another twenty-four hours."

The insensitive knight was once again hiding behind the boulder.

"Get out from there! I'm tired from yelling. Now, any ideas how to cross dimensions?" Day asked, sighing deeply.

Elsword got up and sighed along with her.

"Why are you sighing? Can't think of a good idea?" Day asked, raising an eyebrow at Elsword.

"No, actually it's the opposite. The ideas _too_ good. In fact, I doubt it might work, but it's probably our only chance," he replied, sighing once again deeply.

"What is it? Tell me," Day said, prompting him by holding a knife under his chin. Elsword put both of his hands up.

"I'll tell! Just get the knife away," he said. Day obliged and slipped the knife back to under her sleeve.

"Well...I met this guy who had an obsession with these Nasod-like objects from another world. If I remember correctly, he called them 'robots'. They sort of look like Eve, just less human-like," Elsword started, implying his Nasod Queen friend," anyways, he once travel across to the opposite world or whatever you want to call it. He said he nearly died because he didn't have enough mana. Which means that he would need a lot of mana..." Elsword looked at Day. Day sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll supply him with some of my mana if that is what he really needs," Day said.

Elsword nodded. "But that's not the problem. The problem is _ho__w_ to convince him to do it."

Day asked, "Can't you just say that he'll see his 'robots'?"

"I could...but that's probably not enough for him to risk his life," Elsword said seriously.

"Are you sure? You said he had an obsession," Day said.

"True..."

"Is his obsession anything like that with the Nasod Queen?" Day inquired. Elsword nodded slowly.

"Then we shouldn't have any problems!" Day clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Wait-how did you know he had an obsession with Eve?" Elsword asked. Day looked at him blankly.

"Because I'm Day. I see everything during daytime. You can see your friend chase after the Nasod Queen all day long," Day replied obviously.

"I see..." Elsword sighed. Dawn went crazy, Night was trapped in him, and Day is some creepy stalker. Why is his world going crazy?

_**I'm finally back! After the whole month I took collecting my powers, I can finally take over the world now! Mwahahahaha!**_

_**Just kidding~! Anyways, I am suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer (super) sorry! Although I realized no one reads, just to those that take time to bother with my stupid story, thank you and sorry! I will answer any reviews in the next chapter, since I forgot where I last left off! also, the sequel to this will be about Elsword, Night (Aisha #1), Dawn (Aisha #2), Day, and a mysterious red-haired boy that looks very similar to Elsword, just with a black spot above his (right or left) ear. I'm sure you smart people know who he is.**_

_**Now, question time!**_

_**Who is the person that I described that has the power to transcend space and has a obsession of Eve, Nasods or "robots"(in this case)?**_

_**Drop in review box; R&R~!**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**(Please?)**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	10. Day 9: Dimension Cross

Hello~! I'm back with yet another chappie~! AH! What has happen to me? I never use chappie! AH! I just used it again! Oh well, whatever. Anyhoo, although I know people hardly read mine, I just enjoy writing~! To those who actually read, thank you so much~! (solutes)

I'm finally going to update this story. Surprised, right?

Also, you smart people out there are absolutely right~! It is Add~! We all know which class, yes? You're right, random people I don't know!

NOTE: **Please read until the very end. You may skip the reviews unless I have replied to your review. Or you could just skip it without bothering to read it (fir those who reviewed). I have a VERY, VERY important question that may decide the fate of an entire story. Thank you very much for your corresponding collaboration. *bows***

To ze chappie!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Day 9: Dimension Cross

"Umm..."

"Speak up, you dolt! I doubt this Add person can hear you if you talk so quietly," Day hissed at the red-headed boy. Elsword rolled his eyes and sighed, earning a glare from Day.

"Fine. ADD!" Elsword yelled. He soon heard a loud _boom!_

Elsword and Day were outside of a large and dark cave, the assumed home of the time-traveler.

"What do you want? Don't you understand that people like me need rest?" an albino stalked out of the dark cave, and in a very bad mood too. He glared at Elsword and Day, his purple orbs flaring insanity.

"I need a favor," Day boldly declared, Elsword in the background slapping his forehead. Add narrowed his eyes.

"Favor? Hmm... convince me," Add replied, summoning one of his dynamos as a chair to sit on. Day frowned while Elsword just sighed.

"How?" Day asked.

"Really? I just told you to convince me, and you ask me how? If I told you, then the point of convincing me is forgotten," Add rolled his eyes in contempt. Day glared at him, slightly detecting the contempt that he held to her.

"Point taken. Fine, we'll think of some way to convince you. Is force allowed?" Day smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with venom. Especially the last part.

"Hm... I thought you would be the type to use brains more than brawn. Never thought you'd be the type to like force. Sure," Add replied.

"You misunderstood. I would love to trick you and/or talk this out, but unfortunately, time is little for us," Day said. "Also, that force is not implied on you, but another individual."

"Oh? I doubt you could trick or negotiate with me. As for the force on another individual, who might it be?" Add inquired curiously, yet without the slightest hint of panic or remorse in the case that the person implied might get hurt severely. In fact, he never even thought of those possibilities. After all, he only cares for himself and his projects. Never of other lowly, inferior human beings.

"Oh, just a certain Nasod Queen named Eve. If you thought it was a human, you were poorly mistaken," Day smirked. Elswork looked at Day, wondering if she was bluffing or not. The Nasod Queen was known for her merciless tactics when it came to killing. Unless Day doesn't hold any emotions or guilt when and if she kills, she would never be able to harm the Nasod Queen in even the slightest way. And apparently Add knew this-no, _of course_ he knew this fact.

"Ho? And you think you would be able to have _the_ Nasod Queen to just accept herself being harmed? And in the case that you wanted to bribe me by bringing her in, which I very much doubt you could do, did you think she'd just comply to your stupid request without a fight?" Add challenged, smirking at the thought that he was victorious in this argument. Or is negotiation a better word? Hm...

"Of course not, to both of your useless inquiries. It's obvious, even to an idiot like Elsword-" this earned a 'Hey!' from said person "-that the Nasod Queen wouldn't go down without a fight. But I'm sure I could... _negotiate_ with her. After all, we happen to be friends, in context. Or, if you want to be specific, very close acquaintances," Day replied, crossing her arms defiantly. No, she was _not_ going to back down from this obstacle, this _impediment_, that obstructs her from gaining her victory in this argument. And saving her sisters. She hasn't forgotten, just that her priorities were a bit twisted at this point.

"So you happen to know Eve somewhat well... interesting. You've convinced me," Add finalized. Day gasped at him in shock and despair.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT?! ALL THOSE STRATEGIES AND TACTICS FORMING IN MY HEAD TO WIN THIS ARGUMENT, AND THEN YOU'RE JUST CONVINCED?! YOU'RE NOT-" Elsword covered Day's mouth and smiled sheepishly at Add. Add raised an eyebrow in amusement.

_This girl... she's smart, _Add admitted in his head, not daring to speak this aloud for the fear of Day boasting on and on.

"Don't say anything more! What if Add changes his mind? Then we'll lose our only chance in saving Aisha!" Elsword scolded Day. Day broke free of his grasp by biting his hand.

"Hmph! I do not care; my pride is at stake here!" Day grumpily said. Elsword looked at her angrily.

"How could you not care about your siblings, your kin? They're directly related to you too!" Elsword blurted out in anger. Day shrank back in guilt, and of Elsword's sudden outburst.

"I-I know! I get it... family _is_ more important than my pride...," Day stuttered. Elsword nodded, satisfied.

"Hey, you guys done with that touching argument? I'm bored and tired here. If you want to leave for the other world by tomorrow, you better follow my direction. If not, then I have nothing to do with you. Leave me in peace," Add said boredly, getting off his dynamo to stretch. "So?"

"Got it. What now?" Elsword asked. Add yawned.

"First on the list: let me sleep. You woke me up in the middle of my nap. You're welcome to take a nap too, if you want. But you'll have to sleep on the floor with the breeze and wind as your blankets," Add cackled. He walked back into his cave while Day fumed in anger.

"Grr... he still gets on my nerves...," she said. Elsword nodded in agreement. They sighed in unison.

"I'm going home. Wake up exactly at daybreak. Because that's where I appear. And force Add out of his nap too," Day ordered before disappearing in a bright flash, pure white feathers floating down.

"What?! Do you know how- fine!" Elsword stomped off to find a soft patch of grass to sleep on. He eventually found one, and collapsed on it. And at that time of the day, which would normally be might, he dreamt of Aisha and her sweet lips. Oh my, what a pervert he is!

**And as the sun sets, the sky remained blue and clear...**

_**Yep, peeps, I'm back on this story! Just to clear things up, this story was never on a hiatus to begin with. I've been working on this chapter, but I still hadn't understood how to write Add =_= So I tried my best here. Did it work?**_

_**Also, I apologize for the long wait (for those who actually waited). Excuse my mistakes here, I don't have a beta reader and I'm typing on a damn tablet. Too lazy to read over this. I also apologize for making this chappie such a short yet boring chappie. To be honest, I nearly fell asleep as I was typing this ouo. Trust me though, this chappie was necessary in order for this story to continue.**_

_**Now on to mai precious reviews! Please forgive me if I accidentally reply to your review twice. I've been forgetful and busy lately =_= (yes, even though it's Summer break over here). Now onto!:**_

_**To Risingwind: Yep, life is a big meanie. Busy bee has flown into my life lately, you too? But don't worry, there are good times too (I think).**_

_**To VeteranNeko: Confused XD? I'm sure the confusion will disappear :) (on a range of 1-10, how confused are you ouo?) **_

_**To warrior of six blades: I forgot the poll XD. I've recently lost a lot of brain cells though. Wait, was that comment on-topic XD? yes, we're good? Also, do you know any words in a category similar to supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? Or a word not as long and hard to spell XD? **_

_**To HakaiElementalVocaloid: Nope, happened to me when I first started to play Eve. I cannot count how many times I tried to double jump and expected to float off a platform when, instead, I land much faster than expected XD**_

_**To DerpyKanshii: Only thing I can say right now is: everything is a secret until revealed... ;)**_

_**To Astaria Mel Kanariane: I can't believe I spelt your name right on my first try XD. Anyhoo, I've never tried DWxTT, only DWxIS XD**_

_**To LucasTheCookie: Ooh, an IS main! I main CBS, AS, DW, and soon Lu/Ciel classes! And I'm always hiding something (mwahahahahahahahaha)**_

_**To XxOnlyYouForeverxX: Oooh! It's funny how EM and VP seems to be the most loved T^T. I mostly like DW for her outfit though XD. In terms of fighting skills, probably the other two would win... Thank you! I'll do my best an update, even if it seems late. Don't lose faith; I shall prevail! (I think)**_

_**To roundknightz: Whoa, run-on sentence there, buddy. Still understood it though :3 Thanks for reading, and for the support!**_

_**To Risingwind (chappie 8): I shall never go on a hiatus! Maybe on short breaks for research, but my soul shall stay here! On FF!**_

_**To Sphyl: Thank you, thank you! I hope you keep on reading~!**_

_**To Risingwind (chappie 9): YAAAAAAY! I miss you too~! I hope you keep on reading~! (I hope...)**_

_**To HakaiElementalVocaloid: Which Add? owo**_

_**To roundknightz (chappie 9): Thank you~! :3**_

_**To Blank: Which Add? owo**_

_**To Zenon Diabolica: CORRECT! You are the first to be correct (or specifically correct, since two other people said Add)! Please don't burn your butt XD, it hurts. Not that I've tried. ouo O.O *runs away***_

_**To The Wicked Queen: It's all because of you and my supporters/reviewers QAQ I couldn't have had the motivation to continue my stories without you guys T^T**_

_**To Astaria Mel Kanariane (chappie 9): YEEEEESH, CORRECT! Thanks for your support and reviews!**_

_**Alllllrighty! To conclude this chappie, I'm putting up another question: SHOULD DAY APPEAR IN THE SEQUEL AS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER OR AS A MAIN CHARACTER, NEXT TO DAWN AND NIGHT?**_

_**Please comment your answer down below in that beautiful, alluring box...**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**i**_

_**i**_

_**i**_

_**i**_

_**V**_


	11. Hiatus Note

So... I found this site called Quotev (yes, I JUST found it). I'm moving there for around a few months to get active there. No worries for people that actually care, it's not permanent. I'm only going on Quotev for a short period of time. (Check my Quotev account out; I'm fairly new. Search Kaguya or SinOfSatan)

Also, I'll still be updating during my hiatus (?!). I'll do the one-shots for "I Hate Him, He Loves Me". Otherwise, you'll have to wait a bit longer. On the other hand, I'm going to set up a new chappie for "The Witch, The Princess, and the Master" soon, to celebrate my vacation XD ouo)/

Yes, it's going to update. *GASP* When, you ask? Around this weekend, probably Sunday. I'm going to a friend's house, and I plan for her to help me out and stuff XD So, please be a BIT MORE patient. JUST A BIT MORE. Otherwise, thank you and I love you all readers, silent or not~!

Signing out for the first time (not forever though XD),

SeraphPrincessKaguya


End file.
